Люси Хартфилия/Галерея Аниме
Telekinesis.gif|Бора испольузет на Люси Телекинез Prominence Whip.gif|Люси и Хэппи уклоняются от атаки Боры Gate of the Water Bearer Key.gif|Люси призывает Водолея Gale Force Reading Glasses.gif|Люси использует Очки Ураганного Чтения Letter Re-Arranging.gif|Люси смотрит на Магию Книги Sand Explosion.gif|Люси попадает в заклинание Снарла Everlue's Diver.gif|Люси смотрит на Магию Земли Эверли Earth Bounce.gif|Эверли атакует Люси и Хэппи Virgo's Forms.gif|Дева меняет свою форму Wood-Doll.gif|Магия Шерри Doll Play Attack - Puppeteer.gif|Плю атакует Люси Baryon Formation.gif|Люси перед атакой Бикслоу Angry Lucy.gif|Люси в гневе Polygon Teleport.gif|Люси видит появление Волли Unison Raid 190.gif|Удар Унисона Джувии и Люси Uranometria.gif|Урано Метрия Lucy using her Fleuve d'étoiles.gif|Люси использует Звёздную Реку Gate of the Clock Key.gif|Люси призывает Часы Gate of the Lyre Key.gif|Люси призывает Лиру Gate of the Maiden Key.gif|Люси призывает Деву Gate of the Golden Bull Key.gif|Люси призывает Тельца Force Gate Closure.gif|Принудительное Закрытие Врат Gate of the Canis Minor Key.gif|Люси призывает Плю Gate of the Giant Crab Key.gif|Люси призывает Рака Gate of the Sagittarius Key.gif|Люси призывает Стрельца Carriage and Boar.gif|Люси и Магия Ридуса Gate of the Southern Cross Key.gif|Люси призывает Южный Крест Water Dome.gif|Люси и Водяной Барьер Джувии Stinger Shot.gif|Люси смотрит, как Биска разрушает Лакриму Organic Link Magic.gif|Все смотрят, как Биска получает атаку Pain Relieving Perfume.gif|Люси и Восстанавливающий Парфюм Ичии Gate of the Scorpion Key.gif|Люси и Водолей смотрят, как Ангел призывает Скорпиона Force Shield.gif|Хибики защищает Люси Monster Academy activates.gif|Люси в Академии Монстров Byro's Storm Liquid.gif|Байро атакует Люси своими чернилами Byro's Octopus Liquid.gif|Люси смотрит на атаку Байро Lucy-Kick-animated.gif|Пинок Люси Sleep Card.gif|Кана усыпляет Люси Dadasu Turn.gif|Каин атакует Люси Shining Dodoskoi.gif|Люси смотрит на свойства куклы и получает удар от Каина Lucy Fire.gif|Огненная Люси Gravity Push.gif|Люси атакована Гравитацией Блюнота Ice Make Stairs.gif|Люси смотрит на Созидание Льда Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Команда Нацу vs. Хэйдс Unison Raid of the Sky and the Earth.gif|Удар Унисона Венди и Люси Explosion Bullet.gif|Команда атакована Хэйдсом Demon's Eyes.gif|Команда смотрит на действия Хэйдса Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Команда Нацу vs. Немезида и Хэйдс Gate of the Goat Key.gif|Люси призывает Козерога Capricorn attacking Hades.gif|Козерог помогает в битве против Хэйдса Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Удар Унисона Хвоста Феи Command Magic.gif|Люси получает атаку от огня Нацу Wool Cushion.gif|Овен спасает Люси Sand Spear.gif|Люси смотрит на атаку Скорпиона Shaggy Pool.gif|Люси смотрит на Магию Джекпота Lightning Bonus.gif|Бонус Молния Джекпота Pyxis'_summoning.gif|Люси призывает Пиксиса Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Магия Небесного Лабиринта Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran.gif|Люси объединяет Магию Скорпиона и Тельца Hair Shower - Wolf Fang.gif|Люси и заклинание Флер Gemini transforms into Lucy.gif|Люси призывает Близнецов Urano Metria - Gemini.gif|Люси и Близнецы выполняют Удар Унисона Water Cyclone.gif|Водяной Ураган Джувии Terrain Effect Magic.gif|Команда попадает в Магию Эффекта Местности Acid Magic.gif|Люси уклонятся от Магии Кислоты Paper Blizzard Violet Dance.gif|Камика обездвиживает Люси Grow Flow.gif|Люси затягивает в цветок Космос Lava Zone.gif|Люси и заклинание Зоны Лавы Terrain Effect Gale Force Wind Zone.gif|Люси и заклинание Зоны Горячего Ветра Terrain Effect Fainting in Agony Zone.gif|Люси и заклинание Зоны Мучений Terrain Effect Plus White Night Zone.gif|Люси и заклинание Зоны Белая Ночная Зона Water Pillar.gif|Люси побеждает Уоске Water Magic of Eclipse Aquarius.gif|Водолей Затмения атакует Нацу и Люси OP 16 - 12 Gates of the Zodiac.gif|Люси и Юкино в 16 Опенинге, призывая Духов Gottfried.gif|Люси использует Готфрид Basic Transformation.gif|Люси смотрит на трансформацию Мираджейн Advanced Transformation.gif|Люси смотрит на урок Мираджейн Kemokemo Fire.gif|Люси видит Магию Кемокемо Flowing Giant Tree.gif|Команда Нацу передвигается на Гигантском Древе Chain Blade Hidden.gif|Люси и Венди смотрят на атаку Хироши Chain Blade Gunner Mode.gif|Люси избегает атаки Хироши Exploding Spiral.gif|Люси попадает в Проклятие Шакала Landmine Curse.gif|Люси попадает в ловушку Шакала Jackal's Etherious Form.gif|Люси смотрит на Форму Этериаса Шакала Regulus Gatling Impact.gif|Люси призывает Локи в битву en:Lucy Heartfilia/Anime Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Люси Хартфилии